True Light
by Locke Delecorix
Summary: In old time New York, there are many gangs and organizations. Though, some are falling apart and it may just be because of one blonde who always gets what he wants. Enter Demyx as he finds out more than he wants and gets even more into trouble. Shonenai
1. Demyx's Situation

Why was it always happy?

Was it all they saw in me? The one always happy, that smile, that maliciously fake smile? Could none of them see behind it? I hoped one day there would be one, but he never saw through it, so I never told him. I felt he didn't have the right to know if he was going to be so stupid. Besides, there was already someone there for him, and I was just another nobody…

I watched as so many busses went by, in that cold rain. I waited for my bus, for my way out of this hell hole. I mean look at it, even this bus stop was hit by the hellish looks of the rest of this deceitful city. Normally the blue bus stops would have a roof, especially here with all of the rain, but it was so worn, the plastic covering had completely diminished. The wind was negligible still, the walls with worn posters still existed.

Sitting there with my hood over my head, and sitar next to me in its hard case, I wondered what had happened. Why was I leaving? I was giving them everything they wanted, the space, the time to themselves. The world without me. A world only I should ever have to know.

I think the night, that I found he wasn't looking at me, that was it. I had a little performance for some restaurant. They really wanted a girl, it was a fifties like getaway, and they wanted a showgirl, but I had proven my worth (that and no girls applied) so I was hired. It was a classy place, so I had to where a tuxedo and all, but when they saw it, I was given a different shirt, they hadn't liked the whole look. Like a punk going out with his parents, well now I had on a black shirt, tight, with thick woven lines in it. I even had thick crinkled rolled arm socks. They were woven with shining black strings, so they glimmered in the already dim light. Then the final thing I has was a different tie, a white one.

It was an old fashioned club, so why was I dressed up like this? Two words: Eye Candy. There were plenty of high standard, rich bitch men and women that came in here, and as long as they liked what they saw, everything would be fine. Though, I didn't realize my whole crew, my family would show up. I hadn't told any of them, but Xemnas had contacts everywhere, so I knew he probably found out and dragged everyone along. He didn't like to see his members sneaking around, or perhaps, he really just came to see me. Which was amazing to see everyone come in all dressed up.

Normally Xigbar and a tuxedo wouldn't happen. Never-mind Lexaeus or Marluxia. I was amazed Zexion got in wearing a tux, he looks so girly with that hair, and they're pretty strict on what you wear. And what's this? He's arm in arm with Marluxia? I would've never guessed otherwise. Saix took a seat with Xemnas, and Xigbar sat over by Xaldin. Larxene, even saying her name scares me, was sitting with Lexaeus, I don't think he cared much for the idea, but he always looks so solemn anyways. Luxord was the only one to come in with a top hat and an all white tuxedo, don't forget his white cane, he always looked like he belonged in Vegas. Vexen was even there; the crazed one who kept to himself was here? Yeah Xemnas had something to do with it.

Was he not coming? That's right, I was looking for him through the curtains the whole time. I thought my heart would burst, but no, it shriveled up instead. When I came out, the Order clapped for me, the others clapped, even the angry rich drunk clapped. I felt special, but he wasn't going to be there.

Tonight I was to do a bunch of old blues and jazz, which was odd. So different from my usual stuff, which wasn't classy but flashy and spazzy. Along with me. I groped the microphone like it was my only friend, well in this room it was. The man at the piano started up, and I produced a slow song to fit the mood for this lonely stage. I got so caught up in the melody I forgot to be watching, that blonde walked in with the taller red haired man. I learned later that the smaller blonde got carded and they had to have Luxord vouch for his age.

When I awoke from my wonderful dream I was applauded by everyone and waited for the cue. Since I was new they didn't want me to sing any of my own picked songs. Which also meant until the end, I wasn't allowed to play my sitar. Hell on earth? Pretty much so, but I had to live with it that night. I heard the cue, it was a slow song so I ended up laying atop the piano, just for looks. Everyone who knew me knew it was all about the looks. I saw the little lovers for the first time. It only made my heart jump, there was the blonde, his shy blue eyes staring directly into my own. The red headed one was looking, but he wasn't looking at me. He never would be.

It only made my voice more painful, more dramatic. I was now the showgirl, and I was now rolling over onto my back singing. The piano player, he smiled at me, and kept on telling me I was doing good. I didn't want his approval though, I wanted the green eyes of that redhead to be my approval. Nothing else.

After my great debut I left the stage and went to the dressing room. You could still hear applause, and an overly drunk Xaldin laughing manically. That was the music to my ears, at least until a slight knock could be heard at the door. I had my hopes, but before they could become full-fledged desires I had opened the door. There stood not a tall green-eyed red-haired man, but a short and shy eyed blonde. Great. Not only had my desires been cancelled out, but they had been replaced by the desires of my loves affection.

Finally he spoke to me, "Well that was a surprisingly wonderful performance." He made his way into the dressing room. "Well I was told they didn't give you a room yet, but they did, they gave you a closet." Then wasn't a angry note in his voice, but it was hateful. What was his problem that night?

"Well it's more than you have Roxas." I smiled, I couldn't play his game, but I fell into it without a thought.

"But is it more than I have? I have everything you want." Roxas was lifting a rose left for me by some unknown being, I hadn't even noticed it was there.

And what was worse? He knew. The object of my affection, who knew he cold be such a little bitch? "Get out of here Roxas. I don't need you right now."

"That's right, it's always about what you want. Heh, especially now that you've lost it all." He crushed the rose in his hand, "You'll know soon enough." That prissy little prat.

Yeah, I would know, too soon. I was flustered and I was packing up to leave after that. I could go home, rest and worry about the other things I had to do when I pulled a package out of my bag. "The hell is this?" Oh, no, I wouldn't think that he would've sunk so low! I had put it back into the bag and walked to the owner's office, knocking I was allowed in.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke?" I was questioned. A gruff, Mafi-Kuza looking man leaned on the table before him.

I stuttered, only after I told myself I was going to be murdered. That Roxas, he was standing by my bag, and like those before him, had learned the sacred art of blackmail. Who would know such a little innocent eyed blonde haired angel would be the perfect addition to an organization specializing in murder and deceit? Who knew I would get in? Even that was confusing, but still that's another story. "N-no sir, I found this in my bag sir." I stood there, sitar strap across my shoulder, regular street clothes back on.

"I knew the Order was nothing but trouble, but where are the negatives? Are there any doubles?" Of course I didn't know, I wasn't the one who took the pictures of him with his secret mistress, or should I say, master. "Shut the door." Two large men had come from outside of the hall, "Well, how's about I just give him a call eh? We'll see if Xemnas will help you out."

That's good, get the boss man involved. Here I was, about to have my head torn off because of some little prat who had taken everything. Well, as you can see, I'm still in one piece, Xemnas had bailed me out. On a couple of conditions: I quit my new job. He wanted me closer to him. So close, I was now sitting next to him in the limousine. Next was the inevitable question of how this all came to be. I mean I told him what happened. Whereas I found out, Roxas was the one holding all of the strings. That bastard. He had everyone wrapped around his finger. I was completely pissed, it was Roxas who had showed me the job application. It must've been him who brought them all there.

Then why were they late? Did Roxas have him too? He must have. I couldn't take it. I had to get out, and I was going to get out. Even Xemnas agreed. So he dropped me off in the rain, he said if I got caught I wasn't to tell anyone who I was with or call him. If I were to let anyone know his whereabouts I would surely be killed myself. But hey, now I could get away. Away from the entire lighted scene.

"And now I'm here." What the hell? I had just told all of this to the person sitting next to me in the rain. Wow, I really was a push over. The bus pulled up, he didn't move, and neither did I. "I'm waiting for the next one, you?" He hadn't spoke a word to me. There were thousands of busses that came by here, and I think I missed mine. But when I looked the man just stared ahead. He had a leather trench coat, black, which seemed to be the favored colour of sneaky looking men. I myself was still in my organization's cloak.

"You seem so sad." The man spoke in a low, gruff voice. It sounded almost familiar. But it wasn't anything I could put my finger on. "But I can believe your story."

He believed me? Well, at least my ramblings didn't to waste. The rain was getting heavier, and my hair, it had been plastered to my head for some time now, I was too lazy to put on my hood. Then the bus soon pulled up, I boarded it. Setting my sitar above my head, and sitting down, I figured I go all of the way out to California. Hollywood even, they liked new singers, 'fresh meat', out there.

I settled down, the bus driver had gotten up to check on something outside, my luck. Life was stalling me again. There was a smack knock at my window. I looked, the man was still sitting there, now hunched over with his hands clasped before him. "Great now I'm hearing things," I mumbled to myself. It was as if life wanted me stay. CLICK! There was a louder more forceful sounding rock flying into my window. I looked again, but this time, the man was standing up.

With only the light from the bus, I saw the glint of the man's eyes, like a diamond in the rough, only emeralds. At that point god granted me the wish I'd been asking for since that night, but instead of wings to fly away, I flew back into the troubled streets of New York, and into his arms. "Axel!" I cried grabbing my Sitar, and he took off his hood. It was him. I had had told him everything, and he said he believed me! He knew! I stepped off of the bus, once again being drenched by the cold rain.

"Hey there," He said, as if nothing had happened. I took a step, when he yelled, "Demyx! Look out!" And that was the last thing I remember.

---------------------------


	2. Axel's Story

I had come for him. But I wanted to know not only where he was going, but what he was doing. I knew he'd eventually tell me, he was distraught, or at least by our boss-man's words he was. Xemnas told me to go after him, after telling me Demyx's story. And knowing Demyx, when he's depressed, he'll find the nearest person to tell his story to, thank goodness it had been me.

I came to tell Demyx my side of the story, about the same night, which happened to be tonight. He sounded like it was so long ago, but it had only been a few hours. You see, Xemnas had asked me to go with Roxas, he was young and he thought we'd make a cute couple. Who'd think that boss-man himself would be interested in both sides as well? So I ended up going with that Roxas.

He was our newest member. And out of all of us, he seemed to know everything. I didn't like him from the beginning, but no one goes against Xemnas' wishes, except him. So, I took the little prat out, which had taken him several hours to get ready. And to my dismay, we had already missed Demyx's first song. I was utterly pissed at that moment. I kept staring at Roxas, he had been making such snide comments about us being together, did I mention I was pissed?

I think it was in the forth song, I realized Demyx was no longer looking at us. So I got up, claiming to need to use the restroom. No one expected anything, so I stepped outside. Not far, a building or two away, was a flower shop. I had bought the rose for Demyx there. I was finally going to tell him…

Upon entering the building, I had taken the back entrance, they already knew me here, so I wasn't hassled or anything. I felt like my heart would burst. He was in the middle of his last song, and this was the one he could play his sitar in. I brought the rose into his room, I had a white ribbon wrapped around the stem. Only he knew the meaning of it. Watching the scene unfold from behind the curtains, I noted how Roxas was no longer present, in fact probably looking for me. And if he wondered too far, it would mean my ass. So I stalked off, hoping that I could find him before someone else could.

Demyx, he just had to be that someone. I had meet up with Xemnas on my way, and he stopped me. There were many questions he wanted to ask, and I suppose he felt it was a good time to ask.

Of course, he was completely aware of my feelings, "So how did you like his performance?"

"He could've done better," I shrugged.

"Never good enough for you eh?" He smirked, watching the new jazz band that came out to perform for the rest of the night. "Better catch him," He took a drink of whatever alcoholic drink he could've had at the time, "While you still can."

He knew everything. I'm surprised he hadn't noticed that I knew just as much. Too bad for him, much worse for me. I took off towards Demyx's room once again, it was like I was making my way through a graveyard, I knew now why I was stopped. Distractions, distractions, I could only hope for the best. Then came the light. The light at the end of the tunnel was short and bright, and way to happy for my tastes. As a matter of fact, it was a bitter sensation, just the look of him.

"Demyx, isn't in his room, Axel." He came up and grabbed my arm, "C'mon, why don't we have a drink in his honor?"

"I wouldn't drink with you, or anyone in his honor except him." My eyes flared up, I could feel every ounce of hate well up in them. If only the power to kill him with my eyes was an answer. Sadly it was not. "Where is he?"

"Oh it doesn't matter, besides," He gave me a taunt, waving his finger at me, "Xemnas said we had to go out and have fun. Tonight you're with me."

If only things could be simple. As Demyx was inside getting thrashed by the leader of this area, which we had been trying to set up a partnership I may add, I was arm'n'arm with the biggest bastard ever. If only, we knew why. I watched as Xemnas rescued my angel and I sat eating with my new-found enemy. Soon enough though, Saix had come by, giving me a letter, a note, telling me to meet him outside in ten minutes. Something I didn't know was about to happen. And in a way, I was thankful I didn't know then.

I excused myself from Roxas' company with pleasure, and walked myself out of the building. For once, I could tell, Roxas had no idea what I was going to do. But he had already planned for this. Xemnas was his new bitch, believe it or not. How could one so innocent be…

Could be…

I was motioned to get into the taxi with Saix. This was our man for if anything too dirty needed to be covered up. With his moonlit hair, and crude distemperment, he wasn't one to mess with. I don't think Roxas understood that. And he had gotten to close too our boss-man. Saix's boss-man.

"You understand where we're going, do you not?" He said, not even looking at me. But one could only guess where is mind was, as he stared out the window of the taxi it began to rain harder and Saix looked even less amused.

"To wherever Xemnas is taking Demyx I suppose?" I couldn't help it, but that was the only thing I had hoped for.

"You know, there's a reason I'm helping you." He finally looked my way, I had never even noticed we were driving, and we had already stopped. "I know how you feel, I've lost my light to that little wretch as well."

From there I departed, and he nodded, the ride turned around without its lights on. I was far enough away to look like a normal person, waiting for the bus. I had on a black coat, one Saix had handed me before I left him, hood up. I reached Demyx and my heart almost leaped from my chest, but I had a mission. I wanted to know the whole story from him, not some cock and bull story from Roxas' splintered tongue.

I hung on his every word, he was so sad, and was leaving. I wouldn't allow him to leave, not without a fight, and that fight was with Roxas now. There was one thing Demyx said though, it will probably forever stick with me. "I don't think, I know he was never looking at me." It made my ears perk up, but I only wanted to let him finish. When the bus pulled up, I didn't know what to do. Should I go with him? Is it better I stay? "I love you too!" I wanted to shout, but I suddenly became numb, I couldn't move. When the bus driver stepped out and around the bus I figured he couldn't see me throwing rocks at his bus so I tried to get Demyx's attention. I was afraid, and angry, and I didn't want him to leave.

I wanted…I wanted him to come and see Roxas' face when I finally showed him for the bastard he was. If only things were that simple. Finally I stood up, and he realized who I was. It was the happiest moment of my life. Until the bus driver came back, he gagged Demyx and threw him up into the bus. I yelled out for him and two more men stepped out from around the bus.

"What the hell are you doing. Give him back before I rip your lungs out!" I shouted at the very top of my own lungs.

"Will you now?" One replied pulling a revolver on me. They were clad in white tuxedos, white seemingly unharmed by the rain...

A set up…And here I was, without my gun, without my family to back me up, without my friend to stop my heart from pounding. I was without anything, and there was nothing I could do.

The bus left me there in the rain. I knew what I had to do now, which was more than just a fixing of a petty rivalry, I had to save Demyx. For once, I had to be the hero.

---------------------------


	3. Scared and Alone

Bus seats are uncomfortable, I realize that now. Even more so when you have your hands and feet bond and have to lean up against a window so as not to fall over. They had roped off my mouth and all too, but I was in too much awe to even yell 'fuck' at them. I hoped he would come, but I didn't think he would be the one I would confess my true feelings for…

We rode down into Brooklyn, which was pretty far considering I had been picked up in The Bronx. I had made plans of escaping, I wasn't completely stupid, but seriously, where could I go now? I wasn't anywhere near the Order's territory and I was in…well, I didn't even know who ruled this part. I had a guess though.

I had hoped this could turnout like those movies and stories you always heard about, like where the grunts told you the whole master plan before you even could find out the plot of the story. These guys were the biggest, greatest sack of bricks I've ever seen. They probably had the IQ of a brick too. The sad part was these were bricks with guns, that could actually fire guns. Wouldn't Axel like that? Me getting shot before he could get here? But I couldn't exactly wait for him either, if these guys were anything like Xigbar and Saix together, well lets just say I'll live on their good days.

We stopped in front of a nice looking apartment complex, real rich territory of course. What was I doing? Were they taking me straight to the leader? "I feel honored" I would say with a bow worthy of only the stage I played on.

They motioned for me to come along, whereas I struggled to get up since I had been so casually tossed into the seat. When I got up I followed the path of bus seats and one of the bricks went over and picked up my sitar out of the hangover compartment. I could feel my eyes grow wide as he dropped it, a sharp 'clang' could be heard from inside it. I wanted to run to its side but the other brick stopped me and I was turned around and pushed down the bus stairs.

I caught my balance before I flew face first into the concrete. At that moment I realized it was dawn, the pink faded sky and bright morning sun hurt my eyes as I looked around.

"Here so soon? I would've expected you'd have more trouble getting him here." I knew that voice, it was monotone yet still had some kind of cool air about it. Of all people to run into first, Vexen. He was the one who could build anything and create some new kind of gunpowder to shot off only your hand when the gun was pointed at the sky. Seriously he was crazy, brilliant, but completely insane. "Well bring it inside, we can't have anyone see that he's here."

It? Me or the sitar? _Oh_, apparently me. I couldn't help but stare into those cold eyes as I passed by him in the doorway, then he grabbed my chin. Looking at both sides of my face, I tried to pull away, but he had those cold thin fingers that just seemed to wrench onto anything. "Such, a beautiful face, no wonder it was you he picked."

The hell, if I could've said anything that wouldn't have been muffled by the infernal gag in my mouth it would've been "What. The. Fuck!" Seriously not that interesting, but its true! And well it was the only thing I could've thought. His eyes just had that look, like I was a brand new toy and he was going to be the first one to use and break me. I did like it, of course I never liked him.

There weren't many I didn't care for, he just really creeped me out. The family we were, I tried to get along with everyone, things were just better that way. Lexaeus scared me, but he was just big and brawly but he had a good temperament. Luxord, you couldn't win against him but he always gave back your clothes after a good night of poker. Even Larxene, she was our little wolf in sheep's clothing, but even wolves could cuddle up to you in the night. Vexen simply was a shadow, he hid within himself working on things paying no heed to anyone or anything. It made us wonder what the hell he did, but we never questioned anything.

That probably would make you think what my purpose was here. I had good eyes and ears, a valuable system for locating hidden snipers, a good quality for being a good sniper. Trained by the lord of sniper's Xigbar himself. This way I didn't have to get hurt, I didn't actually have to be there when the blood was spilt. I had been adopted by Xigbar in a way, apparently all of us younger people in the Order had no immediate family…

I walked through the small hallways and up a flight of stairs. Finally I was brought to a room, I wondered who else I could possibly run into here and who's word everyone was working under.

"My my, the our little Nocturne caught without a note of help?" Whatever shall he do?" I was sitting up against the wall, even figured out a way to get out of here already without getting caught. I wondered if they'd realize I could chew through is material? Then the voice hit me before his body was visible, this was our paradox king. He could kidnap your sister, girlfriend and beloved mother, sting them up in the most horrid of ways and give you three minutes to save all of them. Which is what makes it a paradox is you couldn't save one let alone all three.

He sat down before me, wearing a Japanese kimono, "Do you like my place? I decorated it myself." He had an infamous grin, it would be the last thing most would remember if they actually escaped from his traps. I hope they went insane, I know I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I turned my head away from it just then, I could reply even if I wanted to. "Oh I see, here." He was being quite pleasant, his tone and all, unlike his touch. Which was so rough it would make an alligator the most wonderful cuddle buddy.

He removed that material I worked so hard to chew through. "Ah," was the first thing to come from my mouth after it was removed. "What the hell is all of this!" After getting to talk for the first time in twelve hours I could only force out a simple high pitched question. Xaldin only laughed and brushed it off.

"You know, I was against this, but like they said; you make excellent bait." He kept grinning, that malicious grin.

"Bait for what? What the hell is going on?" I stood up, or I tried, bound feet Demyx. And I feel back pretty hard against the wall.

"Ha, you do pretty good job of beating yourself up kid." He snapped his fingers, they brought in my sitar. The only _object_ in the world I truly treasure. "Demyx, do you remember our little mission we went on not to long ago?" One of the bricks had brought him some tea, buy the looks of it, he had the whole setting of the Japanese emperor's tea house in this room. "With the Twilight Emerald?"

"Of course I remember it. It was the biggest heist we hosted this year." I was eternally confused. Why bring that up now? It was our most successful mission yet.

"That's right. You can remember can't you?" He sipped at his tea like some high class aristocrat would in a meeting. "I've heard you know where it is. The boss would like to have it back."

My stomach dropped, I had no idea where he was going with this, nor did I know why he was asking me. "I think people like to set me up with their problems." I replied.

"Is that so?" He snapped his fingers once again and the bricks what brought in my sitar were now manhandling the thing to get it open.

"What're you doing!" I whined, jumping up again only to fall forward on my knees this time.

He reached out and grabbed my jacket cloaks collar pulling me close to him, "I wouldn't think it were you to steal it back from us. Who did you give it too?" He shook me, his tea fell over, "Don't tell me you treasure them more than this instrument? Could it be?"

"I haven't done anything with your precious jewel," I gasped as his grip got tighter, "I didn't almost get my ass shot off to only come here to be slapped around by you!"

He let go of my cloak forcing me to fall over on my side. He got up and looked at his sleeve (which was stained with green tea) in displeasure. "I won't be the one slapping you around exactly." He took to the door while I was trying to get myself up. "Strip the sitar, and my little pet here. Make sure he's not trying to hide anything from us. Do whatever it takes to make him talk." He shut the door, and I closed my eyes. I couldn't careless what happened to me. But my sitar, I listened as it was eventually taken apart, incase I could be hiding their precious gem in it.

It was times like this I actually prayed, like every other man in fear. I was going to pray for God to send me an angel, but I was afraid he may just has well laugh in my face…


	4. Bang Bang

I was left standing there. In the dark and the rain, though it didn't bother me as much. Nothing bothered me but the sight of Demyx's sad eyes looking back at me. He was a happy person, and it wasn't meant for those eyes to ever look like that. It was completely unnatural. I sighed a little, why didn't I run after that bus? Why didn't I shoot at it? That would be a complete waste of time, and ammunition.

I turned around, there had to be someone else out there to help in this, someone I could count on. Especially now since I had no idea who was on my side, or what side that even was. I began my walk, which both of my questions were answered when a single car was found driving my way. In side was the one female voice that no one ever wanted to hear. Larxene, the Order's one female fatal.

"Get in." Her voice was scratchy, like she hadn't slept. Unlike the others in the Order, she was allowed to wear anything as long as it was nice looking. And tonight she was still in the red shimmering dress she wore for Demyx's concert. "I haven't got all night, if you want to save him you'll get in."

She knew. It seemed that he was the only in the true darkness, and if I weren't so desperate I would've kept to my pride and walked away. It was a good thing I didn't. When I got in, I immediately put on my seat belt, no telling if her driving was as bad as her temper. "Mind telling me where we're going?"

"Marluxia's place. Zexion's there too, they can tell you everything." Axel was right, she drove like a complete maniac, and the rain wasn't helping either.

"Mind not killing us?" Was my reply. I rather not of gotten killed before I could see him again. Even then, I didn't plan on dying, even if that meant living for the both of us.

"Whatever." And no sooner had she replied we arrived. "Just so you know, Saix called. He wanted to make sure you to got back safe. Though he said he may not be able to further help you." She slammed the door and began up the stoop to the apartment.

"He's ever so devoted…" That man was believed to be the only one without a soul, but that was hard to believe now. I came in the door, there was newspapers strewn everywhere within the front room. It was dark, and it wasn't just because it was two in the morning. I spotted Marluxia leaning over a table eyeing a newspaper, pipe in hand. He used an exotic blend of tobacco, it smelled like roses, as he always did. He was in, well, he looked like a detective. He was the second in command, and if anything was up it would most likely be his duty to know about it.

But he wasn't our detective. Oh no, that was Zexion. It was told he could smell out anyone anywhere. I say he was just lucky, but he did always find what we were looking for. They made a great team, in more ways than one.

"So Larxene, you tell him yet?" Marluxia said, his voice was soft and a bit tired. How long had he been reading these papers? In this darkness no less.

"I though you should. You know I can't remember everything anyways." She said plopping herself into a near by seat, crossing her legs as she did so. "But as you can tell they got _him."_

_Him, _It was as if she couldn't say Demyx's name. But being the demon she was, I understood she meant nothing by it. I wanted to go, I was being eaten away inside by the ants of anticipation. I rather bust in there, blow off everyone's head and rescue the damsel without having to listen to the whole story, but something so fiction like could never happen. "Well hurry up and tell me."

"Don't worry Axel." He let out a puff, rather a sigh, of smoke from his lungs filling the already stagnant air. "We'll be leaving as soon as Zexion's ready."

We're waiting for him to prep? "What the hell is he doing?" I was a bit more angry, I mean Demyx could've been plastered over a wall by now.

"He's finding Demyx." He said coolly, then motioned for me to sit I did and he continued, "As you can probably guess you two have been set up. Yes both of you. Since you've gotten close, Roxas has planted many things to make you look, how should I put this?" He ran a hand down his tanish-pink hair. "Disloyal?" He continued with that thought, "But the ultimate deception he planted on us was that Demyx took the Twilight Emerald."

"But we all know he wouldn't do that, especially with the boss-man hanging so close over his shoulder."

"That's how he did it." He crossed out something on a paper and sat it aside. "He himself got close. Stole it, and represented it to Xemnas. Genius really. Now all of those, besides us and Saix know Xemnas has it back in his possession. Under his order though," A paper flew to the floor. It looked like he was looking through old papers from all of or old heists. "But what the others don't know is that Xemnas plans on leaving them all behind."

His crew, family, everyone? "Why the hell did he decided to break us up like this?" I jerked forward, leaning over, "Was it his plan?"

"No, not at first. See he can leave here and they won't have to worry about getting caught by the American police. They set it up where half the Order is hating the other and will hopefully end up destroying itself, giving them time to escape. Those who live, well, Xemnas knows this city only to well, no where to run or hide. The only thing he has to do is tip off the police and the rest are history."

"And he gets to live happily ever after." There was a sudden boring tone in my voice. It was used to cover the sadness.

"Only until Roxas stabs him in the back." It was Zexion. He had all the class of a panther, and all the bite of a snake. "Hurry up. They're in Brooklyn."

And we were out the door, even Larxene. I would ask Zexion how he could find things. One day I would like to know. But maybe, I didn't want to really know. I think it was best that we were all quiet the way there. We were taking on our partners, as Xemnas wished, and we all knew it wasn't going to end p all happy and shit.

The sun was up finally, and we pulled up in front of the apartment. No one knew it as anyone's home or anything. To us it wasn't recognizable, but that didn't mean anything except it may just as well be inaccessible. Everyone readied they're guns, and I realized the biggest mistake of my entire life.

From a bet, and an obsession with Russian Roulette, I had only one bullet to my name. Fuck. Just my luck, here I was ready to bust in to save the damsel, finally, and I get off with having only one bullet. But to our surprise, no one was here. Well, at least no one to greet us. I came into one room, it was decorated in an Asian culture like theme, but there was one thing that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Demyx!" I had hurried over, he was bruised and you could see plain as day that he was. I kneeled down to him and threw my coat over his naked body. Something sharp was piercing through my knee. I hadn't even noticed it when I came in.

"Its gone now." His eyes were open, but only peeking through his eyelids, "They didn't have to."

He was so tired, it was so pathetic it could make anyone's heart burst. Except for _theirs. _Marluxia and Larxene came in and Zexion was leaning on the door frame. "C'mon let's get him out of here." Marluxia said as he went to pick up the boy. He was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked, and I couldn't possibly carry him. Larxene had found another blanket which do a better job at covering up Demyx than my coat.

"Good job boys, you've found the prize." Zexion was gone. In his place at the door was instead was Roxas. I pulled my gun on him as fast as I possibly could. "Go ahead and shoot, I know you only have one." Larxene and Marluxia looked at me in surprise, I had come unprepared, she didn't carry a gun and Marluxia was carrying Demyx's limp body. "C'mon maybe you'd get lucky."

I pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang, but it didn't come from the pistol I held. "You bastard," I said as I lowered the gun.

"We'll see each other, only too soon." And he left.

I looked to Marluxia, who was worried as sin. And I knew why. "Get to the car, I'm going to check upstairs." I walked over and pulled out one of the pistols from Marluxia's side and smiled, it was the only bit of hope we had. They took off to the left, I to the right and p the stairs. A lone doorway, I noticed the window was opened and I could hear voices. There was blood on the bed and walls, but no body, so I hurried to the window. Fire Escape. It was what Demyx would've called two 'bricks' escaping. "Dammit," I sighed, turning around to the room. And I finally noticed, I wasn't alone.

Zexion was a boy only a year younger than me, and very quiet. At this moment in time I believed Lady Luck hated us, which is why I was now looking into his lifeless eyes. This sent more chills over me than finding Demyx cold and alone. I've killed plenty of people, but I've never had to carry one back to his beloved. I took the sheet off the bed and wrapped him in it. Face was the first thing I covered, he was a bout four inches and thirty pounds lighter than Demyx, so I was sure I could manage.

I made it just out side when I was grabbed on the shoulder. "Well well, look what I've got." Said Xaldin holding my shoulder tightly. I sighed, and a car pulled up. "Look sharp."

"Xaldin, take the corpse to the trunk." The silver haired man replied. On my other side was Lexaeus, a man of few words, pulled my arms behind my back as Xaldin took Zexion from my arms. "You're little friends escaped." Xemnas told me, and I was truly relieved, though you wouldn't be able to tell from my expression. "Tie him up, but don't scuff it, this little firebrand is a present." At that moment I passed out from the ether held over my mouth and nose.

It was only a matter of time, I had gotten Demyx out of there before anyone could do him any further harm. The sad thing was, I had the sinking feeling that I would never see that glorious rock-star smile again. I shifted in the chair that held me captive. I had a rope as a gag and was bound pretty well, courtesy of Lexaeus. Finally I heard the door open.

It wasn't a devil, but it looked pretty close. Before me stood Xigbar, oh how I was wondering when he'd show his ugly face. Been but a father to us younger members and teacher to the whole party. He came over with out a word and pulled out a pretty Indian dagger. On one knee he ran the dagger along the side of my face. "They've killed one of my boys." He said in a gruff voice. "They've hurt another one," he cut the rope keeping me from speaking. "Your pistol is in the drawer on the left,"

I felt like it was one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' moments. So I only nodded. He had known us from the beginning and I was overly glad we had grown on him. Even if it was just a little bit. He finished untying me, and I got up and shook my wrists. He left as quietly as he had come, and I went to the drawer for my pistol. No sooner had I done that did the devil finally arrive.

"Sneaky little bastard. How did you get out of it this time?" The blonde questioned me.

"I'm just that good," I replied pulling my gun on him, "This is the end. No more running around."

It was at that point the pulled out two pistols, only one pointed at me, one towards the door. Which I realized Marluxia was there, in the doorway.

"Impeccable timing Marluxia," Roxas said, "Come to get revenge as well?" He wasn't afraid. That was because it was what we wanted, almost more than him to die for our loved ones. But Marluxia, I think he wanted it more, since everything from this point on he would be alone.

"Roxas," I lowered my head a bit, "This is good bye." Only two shots were fired that night. Both hit their target.


	5. Say goodbye to a heaven we'll never have

Welcome to the last chapter of True Light. Thank you for supporting me as you have, and for those who took pity on the poor beginner fanfic author and decided to not murder me for my excessive cliffhangers I love you most. Though many of you tried to kill me for killing Zekkusion T-T

Standing back up after leaving flowers on the grave, I pushed back my strange mix of a mullet and mow-hawk hair. "You know I never meant for this to happen." I had this undying feeling he blamed me. And it made my heart sink into the depths of my chest. I could smell the roses around the private graves, not many of which I knew, not many of which I cared.

"Demyx!" Axel said hurrying over to me. "You're going to catch cold dressed like that. Your going to give me wrinkles forcing me to worry so much." He said, giving me that genuine smirk. He was full of fire like always, and I placed another bouquet of flowers on the grave residing next to the first.

"Do you think," I looked up into the overcast sky through the trees, "They blame me?" It was the first real moment we had together. Larxene and Marluxia had taken me back to Mar's apartment. He was completely out of it when we arrived, and I had no idea until later Zexion had been killed. From what I saw Marluxia grabbed his gun and left, meaning I was stuck for the night to rest while Larxene took care of me. (Talk about awkward)

Later when Axel returned he told us the rest of the story. Which is as follows:

_It was a shoot out, Axel, Roxas and Marluxia weren't backing down. But when Axel told Roxas that this was the end, Roxas jolted to the left and Axel's gun fired. Or it would have, had it had more bullets in it. Roxas turned and shoot Marluxia twice before he could retort. Roxas wasn't a superman or anything, had Axel actually shot him he'd be gone. From there Roxas bolted for the entrance where Xemnas was waiting. _

They had gotten away. We had two of out best men shot down and they had gotten away! I couldn't believe it myself. It hurt just thinking they were going to live happily ever after. And I don't think Axel was going to allow it. But there were more matters we had to have taken care of. Xigbar took the liberty of arranging the funeral and liberating of both Zexion's and Marluxia's bodies. Though I couldn't attend, I couldn't bare to see what I had believed I had done to them. That's why I was here now.

At that thought Axel grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him, "No, if they blamed you they wouldn't have come for you in the first place." The smell of roses reminded me to much of Marluxia and yet, it was so befitting.

"Axel, you know," I turned to look at him I wanted to see the emeralds that fought so hard for me, "You're the only happy ending I've ever had." I watched the wind try to blow through his hair as his hat kept it from happening.

"But Demyx," He turned to me, "I only rescued the damsel," And there was that million dollar smile I longed for, "We forgot to kill the badguy."

"Well," I returned the favor with the rock-star smile I knew he waited for to long to have the pleasure of seeing, "Then our story isn't over?"

"No, it just began." I heard foot steps after a car pulled up. We both turned in unison like a dance we never had the chance to have, "Luxord, what kept you." Axel replied to the white dressed blonde. I looked and saw Xigbar waiting by the car, he waved so uninterestedly. I nodded so he knew I didn't ignore his presence.

"I've found them, we're heading back first. You need to get all of your things packed." He stepped past us, also adding flowers to the gravestones. His voice was so calm, but it had a flare to it, Marluxia had been a very good friend of his, so he too joined our cause.

"We're are we going Luxord?" I asked as we began to follow him to the car, Xigbar opened the door for Axel and I as we got in.

"Paris." Was his reply. And so that was our destination, until then I suppose, I'll just have to leave you for now.

End


End file.
